disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Potato Head
|occupation = Toy |alignment = Good |home = Andy's house (formerly) Sunnyside Daycare (formerly) Bonnie's house (current residence) |family = Mr. Potato Head (husband) Aliens (adoptive children) |friends = |enemies = Lotso, Bad Buzz, Stretch (formerly), Twitch (formerly), Chunk (formerly), Big Baby (formerly), Sparks (formerly), Ken Carson (formerly), Gabby Gabby |likes = Being with her husband and their adoptive children, her friends, safety |dislikes = Being called Sweet Potato by Lotso, her husband being tortured, the untamed tots way of playing, her friends in danger |quote = "I'm packing your extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes just in case." "Don't talk to any toy that you don't know!" "He's looking for us. Andy's looking for us!"}} Mrs. Potato Head is a -like toy and one of the supporting characters who appears in Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 with her husband Mr. Potato Head. She is a rather cheerful character and is eager to adopt a trio of Aliens when she learns that Mr. Potato Head saved their lives. Appearances ''Toy Story She is first mentioned in the first ''Toy Story movie by Mr. Potato Head by chanting her name for a birthday present for Andy. At the end of the film, she is finally confirmed to be a toy for Molly by the Green Army Men, making Mr. Potato Head overjoyed. ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, Mrs. Potato Head is first seen when Mr. Potato Head finds her lost earring. She laughs ticklishly when her husband kisses her on the side playfully. When Buzz plans a rescue mission to bring Woody back home, Mrs. Potato Head loads her husband with an extra pair of shoes and his angry eyes. She also warns Buzz not to talk to any strange or foreign toys. After learning that her husband saved the lives of three Aliens during the mission, she decides to adopt them, much to his dismay. Finally, she and Mr. Potato Head are seen standing together as they watch Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, she returns with a much larger role, as she is missing her right eye, but is able to use it to see inside Andy's room, which is how the toys discover that Andy is searching for them or if Andy is leaving or packing. In the process, she helps the other toys realize that Woody has been truthful about Andy after they have initially refused to listen to him. However, when the toys are imprisoned by Lotso and his henchmen, Mrs. Potato Head becomes separated from her husband, who is imprisoned in a sandbox. The next night, as the toys prepare to escape Sunnyside, Mrs. Potato Head receives a signal from Mr. Potato Head (now using a tortilla for his body), who uses a bike's mirror to direct the moonbeam into the Caterpillar Room, to open the locked door with a key (retrieved from the office by Woody and Slinky), and she, along with Jessie, Bullseye, and the three Aliens get a head start as they head for the playground equipment. After the rest of the toys (except Mr. Potato Head) catch up, Mrs. Potato Head warns Jessie and Buzz Lightyear, the latter being reset into his Spanish mode, that something is coming behind them. It turns out to be Mr. Cucumber Head (parts of Mr. Potato Head using a cucumber for his body), whom Mrs. Potato Head instantly recognizes shortly before Mr. Cucumber Head gets his plastic potato body back. After the toys are rescued by the aliens from being incinerated at the Tri-County Landfill, she tells the aliens "You saved our lives," followed by Mr. Potato Head telling them, "And we are eternally grateful" (the same statement the aliens have repeatedly said to Mr. Potato Head), and Mrs. Potato Head is shown to be pleased as her husband hugs the aliens, finally accepting them as their children. At the end of the film, she finally recovers her eye after the toys return to Andy's house. She is then given to Bonnie Anderson along with Mr. Potato Head and the other toys and is briefly seen shaking hands with Chuckles the Clown. In the film's credits, when Bonnie makes a drawing of her toys, she has drawn Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head together on a single sheet. Next, Mrs. Potato Head and her husband watch as Totoro juggles their "children". The Potato Heads are also seen standing together as the toys watch Jessie and Buzz performing a pasodoble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi," the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Toy Story 4'' Mrs. Potato Head appeared in the latest installment of the franchise. She went on a road trip alongside her family and friends. ''Toy Story Toons In ''Hawaiian Vacation, she plans to have a "fun-filled week" with her husband, while Mr. Potato Head being interested in playing poker, until Barbie'' and Ken arrive unexpectedly. Mrs. Potato Head serves as a guide for a nature walk for Barbie and Ken as the toys recreate Hawaii for the pair. In ''Small Fry, when the toys are thinking of ways to recuse Buzz from Poultry Palace, she suggests they drive a truck through the front door. In Partysaurus Rex, she blows a very big bubble which Rex pops. She then chews Rex out for bursting her bubble. Gallery Trivia *The storybook Mrs. Potato Head is reading to the Toddle Tots in Toy Story 2 is titled A Bug's Life. The picture seen in the book is at the point of the film where the two kids next to Dot say "Your dad's right, he's gonna die." shortly after Flik leaves for Bug City. *Mrs. Potato Head seems to have a habit of losing parts, as in Toy Story 2, she is seen missing her other ear while in Toy Story 3, she is seen missing her other eye. *It is possible Molly took no interest in Mrs. Potato Head, which is why she has always been seen in Andy's room and why Andy is as sentimental with her as much as Mr. Potato Head. It is also possible that Andy started to enjoy playing with Mrs. Potato Head so much that he and Molly forgot that Mrs. Potato Head was originally Molly's. *It was mentioned that Mrs. Potato Head came with over 30 accessories. *In the Toy Story 2: 2-Disc Special Edition DVD, concept art for Mrs. Potato Head depicts her with green shoes, green earrings, a pair of large yellow glasses, and a floppy green hat. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Spouses Category:Toy Story characters based on real life Toys Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Objects Category:1999 character debuts Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Stepparents Category:TV Animation characters